Bus Ride Blues
by Min0rDetails
Summary: AU Scorose Oneshot: Scorpius and Rose are high school seniors and they are forced to take the bus. PROMPT


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was a senior, and she was stuck riding the bus by herself.<p>

Since James had graduated two years ago, Albus had gotten the car and was playing chauffeur to both her younger brother, Hugo and her cousin, Lily.

They had of course fought over who would get to ride with Albus since her Aunt and Uncle had a strict rule of only two other passengers besides the driver at a time, and naturally Rose had lost that fight to the other two.

So now she was stuck, the seemingly only senior at Hogwarts High, to be riding the bus with all of the other underclassmen. Or at least she was until the bus stopped in front of the large Victorian inspired Mansion…

Rose cocked her eyebrow as she watched Scorpius, "The King," Malfoy himself get on the bus. He looked just as unhappy and put out as she felt.

Their eyes connected as he walked down the aisle, and he gave her that special smirk that he always reserved just for her. It may or may not have been the smirk that always got her pulse racing and her palms sweaty.

"Weasley, mind if I sit here?" Scorpius asked in his usual drawl.

"Of all the open seats you decide to sit here? Whatever did I do to deserve this honor?" Rose asked in a falsely sweet voice while placing a hand over her heart.

"Just move over Weasley. People are staring," Scorpius said as he physically scooted Rose to the other side of the seat with his larger body.

"Malfoy! You could have waited for me to move!" Rose barked out.

"No I really couldn't have because the bus isn't allowed to move until everyone is sitting down. You weren't moving so I helped you out," Scorpius said with an indifferent shrug.

Rose just rolled her eyes in annoyance. While she didn't hate Scorpius, they were far from friends. They ran in different social circles. He was the handsome and popular jock who unfortunately got good grades and was well liked by everyone, and she was passionate book worm who others either loved, or loved to hate.

"Don't you have a car Malfoy? Didn't your father buy you one for your sixteenth birthday? Why on earth are you taking the bus?" Rose asked somewhat incredulously. Who in their right mind would do that?

"Not that this is any of your business, but I got in trouble with my father and my driving privileges have been revoked. I'm on the bus today until I can arrange for another ride situation for tomorrow," Scorpius explained.

"Oh," was all Rose could think of saying.

"Why are you on the bus? Doesn't your cousin have a car now that his brother is in college?" Scorpius asked while glancing at Rose.

"Yeah, but he's only allowed two passengers, and Hugo and Lily won that battle. It was over before it started because they cheated," Rose said as she pouted at the memory.

"Do you have your licence?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, but what good would that do me without a car?" Rose asked.

"Simple. You drive me to school until my father gives me back my driving privileges. Then we both don't need to take the bus," Scorpius said triumphantly at his brilliantly thought out plan.

"How do I know that you wouldn't just leave me to take the bus again once you do get your rights back?" Rose asked.

"Why would you think I'd do that?" Scorpius asked suddenly serious.

"Well… You and I don't exactly run in the same social circles. Wouldn't being seen with me damage your reputation around school?" Rose asked.

Scorpius just stared at Rose in silence for a couple of minutes before turning back to face the front of the bus. "You Weasley, have not only a low opinion of me, but also yourself. And to answer your question, I would never make you ride the bus if I could help it," Scorpius said.

Rose pursed her lips but nodded silently. So maybe there was more to Scorpius than what he showed the world. She had always wondered, but now she might have the opportunity to actually find out.

"Alright Malfoy, you have yourself a deal," Rose said with a smile.


End file.
